Story:Star Trek: Archer (22nd century)/And Now For A Word/Act One
Act One Fade in EXT. SPACE (WARP SPEED) Archer ''is at warp speed heading towards the last known coordinates of the last convoy that was stopped by the Romulan forces. INT. Wardroom Capt. Taylor, Commander Martin, Lieutenant Junior Grade Mason, Ensign Carlson, Lieutenant Commander T'Shar, Lieutenant Commander Williams, Doctor Carlson, and Ensign Sutherland are around the table holding a meeting. Capt. Taylor: As of right now the last convoy didn't make it to it's destination, we've been ordered to search for survivors and if we don't find any we're to proceed to the meeting point with the next convoy of freighters. Cmdr. Martin: I've done five battle drills for the crew and we're doing well but it could be better. Ltjg. Mason: I've got security teams ready to repel boarders, and Major Lance has posted her MACOs on all decks as well. Capt. Taylor: (to Carlson) Doctor What's the news with medical? Dr. Carlson: (to Taylor) Well I've got my medical staff working on radiation treatments and we're ready. Capt. Taylor: (to senior staff) Oh and may I introduce our news reporter Gannet Brooks she'll be here onboard the ''Archer getting interviews from the crew and senior staff, I want regular reports on this and preparation's for an encounter with the Romulans alright if we're done here dismissed. They leave. INT. Conference Room Brooks and her people are setting up their gear as Ensign Sutherland sits in the chair. Gannet: (to Marie) Okay. Ensign Marie Sutherland, Chief Communications Officer onboard the NX-Class Starship Archer. You've explored territory that no one on Earth, in the history of Earth has ever seen, and you've fought an enemy that no one on Earth has even imagined. (Sutherland nods) Gannet: (Sits in chair) Tell me how does it feel to be onboard this ship in the middle of the war with the Romulan Star Empire. Ens. Sutherland: Well it's interesting we've never expected to go to war with the Romulans, we felt that they would just leave us alone and let us colonize the worlds along their borders but with the unprovoked attack on Salem One and Starbase One with the lost of half a dozen Starfleet personnel and civilians and no responses to our hails from Romulus that caused the Command council and Minister Samuels to declare war against the Romulan Star Empire. Gannet: So, Ensign Sutherland having served onboard two Intrepid-Class light cruisers and one NX-Class vessel how do you like serving aboard this ship? Ens. Sutherland: It's great I mean meeting a lot of new people and getting to know the senior staff has been interesting, Captain Taylor does run a tight ship but not too strict with protocol. She let's us all breath and be comfortable in our own skins and she encourages us to offer our opinions on stuff but when she makes up her mind there's no unmaking it. EXT. SPACE Archer emerges from warp and approaches a large debris field. INT. Main Bridge Viewer shows the debris field of the last convoy that Starfleet lost contact with. Cmdr. Martin: (to Taylor) Sensors are reading debris composites match the freighters and Vulcan cruisers that were on course for Alpha Centauri, I'm also reading bodies human and Vulcans no survivors. Capt. Taylor: (to Carlson) Take us back into warp. Ens. Carlson: Aye, Captain. Warp power hums throughout the ship. Capt. Taylor: (to Sutherland) Marie get a message to Starfleet Command we arrived at the last known position of the last convoy that didn't make it to Alpha Centauri no survivors, we're currently on course for the next convoy and will make haste to it's destination. Brooks walks around the bridge recording what the crew is doing. Cmdr. Martin: (to Taylor) Captain I believe that I think I know what did this but may I speak with you in private. Capt. Taylor: (to Mason) Mr. Mason you've got the bridge me and the Commander will be in my ready room. They leave as Lieutenant Mason sits in the Captain's Chair. Cut to: Cmdr. Martin: I'm not enjoying this that much she's fishing for something that's why she was removed from covering the war efforts by her editor. Capt. Taylor: John I understand how you feel but my father gave us orders and we've got to follow them to the letter and if it seems that she's searching for something I'll have her confined to quarters till we get back home (com beeps) Taylor. Ltjg. Mason (OC): Captain we're receiving a distress call from one of our convoys they're reporting their under attack by five Romulan Warbirds and they've lost all power to their systems due to the interference of the Telecapture ships. Capt. Taylor: We're on our alter course and go to Tactical Alert. Ltjg. Mason (OC): Aye, Captain and uh what about Ms. Brooks? Capt. Taylor: She can stay as long as she doesn't get in the way that much, Taylor out. Both her and Martin walk out of the ready room. (End of Act One, Fade out)